Cold as Ice
by The Emotaku
Summary: Ice Onyx is a quirky quiet girl for a village with rich tradition, nobody could forget her sense of humor once she let's you in. Despite being a great person, Ice is always persecuted for her Faunus heritage. After the people Ice should trust the most betray her, a rose blooms into her life.
1. Chapter 1

For team RWBY the day had started off normal enough. The team had woken up and gotten dressed for classes, went to breakfast and ate then headed to classes, then they had lunch and went back to classes. Classes were over for the day and now the team headed to the Emerald Forest with the intention of killing Grimm to relieve stress from the day.

"Ten bucks says I get the most kills" Yang confidently bet

"I'll take that action" Ruby said "Weiss?"

"I refuse to waste my lien on such a juvenile bet" the Ice Queen responded

"I think I'll sit this bet out too" Blake added

"Lame" Yang commented

As soon as they got to the Emerald Forest, the girls got to work. They cut, bashed, slashed, stabbed, and just eliminated every Grimm that they saw. Their teamwork was flawless, some of the best in Beacon. The same couldn't be said for another team nearby in the Emerald Forest. That team had some of the worst teamwork in Beacon. ISKL was one of the lowest rated first year teams in Beacon almost completely due to their abysmal teamwork.

Technically the leader was named Ice Onyx but she didn't lead. In addition to being painfully shy, Ice was a Faunus on a team of three guys who hate Faunus. All she wanted was to help people but that wasn't easy with her team. In addition to Ice's crippling shyness, her opinions and commands were never listened to. Ice's teammates did whatever they wished and always treat Ice as if she were subhuman. Most nights she wasn't even allowed to sleep in her own dorm room. Today team ISKL wanted to kill some Grimm and Ice was dragged along in case a Faunus shield was needed which it was. The team had been overrun by Grimm and were running away but the creatures were catching up.

"Hey mutt, I think I know how you could be useful" Ice's partner said

"H-How?" Ice asked excitedly as her ears perked up.

" _Finally I can help"_ she thought

Ice tripped on her partner's warhammer. Ice's partner had stopped and the Faunus looked up in horror as her partner brought his hammer down on her legs, instantly breaking them.

"See ya mutt" Ice's partner said as the Faunus let out a blood curtling scream

Team RWBY was just outside of the range of Ice's scream but thankfully Blake's ears could pick it up.

"Some girl's in trouble" Blake informed her team and took off running in a straight line towards the source with her team following

Ruby used her semblance to run ahead and found a silver haired goth Wolf Faunus crawling away from a lot of Grimm. The girl had tears on her face and was full out sobbing as she crawled. A beowolf lept up and was about to land on Ice's back when it was cut in half by a scythe. Ice thought for sure she was dead but she wasn't. As she turned around, the Faunus saw what she thought was a mix between the grim reaper, an angel, and a fairy tale character. The blood that soaked her dress gave away that Ice was heavily injured. Ruby kept on slashing and shooting Grimm until her teammates arrive on the scene.

"Get her out of here you dunce" Weiss said

"Oh, right" Ruby replied as she put away Crescent Rose, then picked up Ice and ran the now unconscious girl back to the infirmary of Beacon.

Ice had lost a lot of blood when Ruby last saw her and it has been hours since the nurses and doctors took her away. The rest of RWBY had shown up by now and they were waiting for when they could see Ice. They would have left and come back tomorrow since it was late but the doctor told them one detail. Ice's legs were broken by a hammer. Grimm don't use hammers.

"So, who do you think did it?" Yang asked

"What?" Ruby asked as she snapped out of her train of thought

"Someone had to break her legs, Grimm don't just use hammers" Weiss added

"It was her team" Blake stated

"What?!" the other three asked

"I could hear them laughing about how their pathetic mutt leader was finally of use. It took everything in me to stay and fight the Grimm instead of tracking them down to give them what they deserve"

"We need to report them to Professor Ozpin" Weiss stated

"I already did" Blake responded "I had one of my clones tell him on the way here"

"I hope they get expelled" Weiss said "it's appalling how they treated their own teammate let alone their leader"

RWBY sat their in silence, contemplating how glad they are for each other being who they are.

"Excuse me, are you friends with Miss Onyx?" a nurse asked the team

The four girls sent each other a look that showed they don't know a Miss Onyx. Ruby vaguely remember seeing a tattoo Ice had. It went up her left arm and said 'Heart of Ice' and one that went up her right arm that said 'Body of Onyx'. The words had been very stylized which is why Ruby noticed them.

"Are you talking about Ice?" Ruby asked

"Yes" the nurse said

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked as her team sat silently

"You...should see for yourself" the nurse said and took Ruby to Ice's room.

The pretty girl with silver hair sat in her hospital room, staring at the moon that complimented her perfectly. Ruby walked into the room and the first thing she noticed was that Ice's black eye shadow was running. The next thing was Ice's lack of legs.

"A-Are you the one who saved me?" Ice asked with a voice like silk

"Yeah, my name is Ruby. How are you doing?" Ruby nervously asked

"Well, I've been better. Y-Y'know, lost my legs and all" Ice stuttered

"I'm so sorry" Ruby apologized

"N-No! Y-You didn't do anything" Ice reassured as she frantically waved her hands

Ruby sat down in the chair by in the room.

"So your name is Ice Onyx?" Ruby asked

"Y-Yes. D-Do you think you could come here? I need your help with something" Ice asked

"Sure" Ruby said as she got up and stood at Ice's bedside

"C-Closer please?" Ice beckoned

Ruby obliged and leaned in as if she was about to whisper a secret into Ice's ear. Suddenly Ice turned her head and pushed her lips against Ruby's. Both girls were blushing furiously as they both had their first kiss. It only took Ruby three seconds to pull back and panic at her first kiss being taken.

"W-W-What was that?!" Ruby yelled

"I-Is that not custom around here? Where I c-c-come from a kiss symbolises dedicating your life to whoever you kissed. It's most commonly used to symbolize the intention to repay a life debt like I just used it for. Without you I would not have a life, I now must serve you for as long as I live my mistress"

"Y-You don't have to do that" Ruby reassured Ice while still getting over her first kiss being taken

"Are you sure mistress?" Ice asked as if she had been greatly offended

"Y-Yeah" Ruby hesitated

"Then can you help m-me to the r-roof?" Ice requested

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Ruby asked suspiciously

"Once a master deems their servant is no longer of use or when the master dies that means the life debt has been fulfilled and it is the final duty of the servant to take their life"

"Oh my god that's awful" Ruby gasped

"Well m-my village is the only one to exist outside the kingdoms for over a hundred years, they must be doing something right. Besides if I don't, I can never return home. My options are to serve you for the rest of your life and then die, or I die now"

"W-Well maybe having a servant wouldn't be that bad" Ruby reasoned

Ice smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you mistress"

"W-Well I better go for the night, mind if I come back tomorrow?" Ruby asked

"Of course not mistress"

Ruby left Ice to rest who passed out immediately when Ruby was gone.

"How'd it go?" Yang asked as her sister returned

"I lost my first kiss and got a servant" Ruby responded

"...What?!" the three girls asked

 **You like? I need to know if you like**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five minutes since Ice was discharged from the hospital and she already had something to do. The goth had gotten a message telling her to report to Ozpin's office which she didn't have a choice but to comply with. It took Ice longer than usual considering she was now confined to a wheelchair.

Ice was in her wheelchair in the elevator and waited for the doors to open, wondering why she was called. The answer was delivered as she saw the professor and her three teammates on the other side of the door.

The Faunus's breathing increased rapidly as memories of two weeks ago came rushing back.

"No" Ice whispered

"Miss Onyx, it's all right. Please come in" Ozpin's stated

Very very hesitantly, Ice rolled herself in and stopped her chair five meters away from her teammates who were glaring at her which made her ears fall against her head.

"Team ISKL" Ozpin's started which made SKL look forward "I have called you here to discuss the incident that happened a few weeks ago"

" _It's to tell me I can't be a Huntress, the only thing I've ever wanted for myself"_ Ice thought

"Ice went into the Emerald Forest by herself and got her legs cut off by a beowolf. We heard she was rushed to the hospital and we all ran right there" Saffron said

I was sent a glare that said if I talked, I was dead. Ignoring my own feelings I can't die yet, I have a life debt to fulfill.

"That's interesting since my four best students told me that Ice's legs were broken by a hammer and she was on the verge of bleeding out when they found her crawling away from a pack of beowolves"

Saffron tried to hide his warhammer.

"One of them saw" Ozpin used saw instead of heard to hide Blake's secret "the four of you running from Grimm when you three decided to cripple Ice so the Grimm would go after her instead of you. I have never seen such selfishness and hatred in any of my students!" The Professor had to take a few seconds to recompose himself "You three are expelled, pack your things and get out of my school"

"B-But sir" Crimson tried to argue

"Now" Ozpin sternly said

I got three more death glares before they left.

"It's good to see you Miss Onyx"

"T-T-Thank you Professor"

"I'm sorry you had to go through an experience such as that" Ozpin apologized

"I-It's alright, some good did come out of it"

"Yes I've heard, you've enslaved yourself to Miss Rose"

"It r-really isn't anything that bad, it's a sacred tradition among my people" I reassured

"Well I assume it will be difficult given your current state. I arranged a friend to leave a gift in your room, I think you'll like it"

"W-W-Wow, thank you P-Proffesor" Ice stammered

Ozpin just smiled in response and Ice took a while to wheel her way to the elevator and go down. It took Ice twenty minutes to roll herself back to the dorm and was excited to see what her gift was. As the Faunus opened the door, she saw her room was trashed.

" _Dammit"_

There was no doubt that this was a goodbye gift from her team. The only thing that wasn't ruined was a metal box. It almost made Ice cry.

" _That's not mine"_

It was a struggle but Ice did open the box and found two syringes inside with a note.

 _This is dust that used for prosthetics. Inject it into the stub of you lost limb and in three weeks you will be ready for artificial limbs._

" _Now I can be of use to my mistress"_ Ice smirked

Ice hated needles with a fiery passion but she needed to do this. The girl took the first syringe and stabbed her right stub with it and pushed the contents into her body. As soon as the pain started Ice grabbed a torn bedsheet and put as much of it as she could into her mouth and bit down before she started screaming in sheer agony. The bedsheets muffled most of it but considering she was a wolf, her howling was still loud.

" _Make it end"_ she pleaded as tears formed in her eyes

After an unbelievably painful ten minutes, it was done. Well one leg was done. After Ice was done with the second she had passed out from the pain.

Fifteen minutes before hand, Ruby had gotten on the airship back to Beacon from her favorite cafe with a bag full of cookies. Ruby had returned to her floor and was walking down the hall when she heard a noise. It was really loud but out of all the students in the hallway, only Ruby could hear it.

" _What the…."_ She thought

The hooded girl found no use in standing around so she started to walk towards the source. As she got closer Ruby could tell it was screaming and started running. The source came from a dorm room. People started to notice the noise the closer she got towards the source.

Ruby placed her hand on the doorknob and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Hello?" Ruby asked after she knocked

Suddenly the screaming stopped. That is either really good or really bad. Ruby decided really bad and pulled out Crescent Rose. Very carefully, Ruby used the tip of Crescent Rose like a hotel key and swiped it down the door frame which opened the door to a mostly ruined room but that wasn't Ruby's concern right now.

Ruby decided to go with stealth and slowly opened the door with her back against the wall. Gazing inside, Ruby noticed that Ice was passed out on the ground.

"Oh no" Ruby gasped and ran in

"Ice" Ruby shook her and got no response

"Ice!" Ruby shook her violently this time

"ICE!"

A groan came from Ice's lips and then she spoke.

"Yeah, give it to me"

Ice's dream was not safe for those under seventeen but thankfully Ruby was too innocent to know.

" _Good she's just dreaming. Is she getting a present?"_

Ruby moved her thoughts beyond Ice's dream and realized she can't just let Ice sleep on the floor all night.

After a lot of struggling and finally succeeding Ruby managed to get Ice on her bed and under the covers.

Tucking a girl into bed reminded Ruby of her mother and unconsciously Ruby leant down and was about to kiss Ice on the forehead. Ruby was distracted by Ice's lips. They were slightly open as if asking Ruby to kiss them and were very alluring.

In a second Ruby was away from Ice's bed and against the wall. Before the next second could pass Ruby was out of the room with the door slammed behind her.

" _What the hell Ruby?! Why did you almost kiss her! What is wrong with you, you aren't a lesbian!...Are you?"_

Ruby needed someone to talk to. Weiss is too much of an ice queen but is Ruby's best friend. Blake is anti-social but can definitely keep a secret. Last Yang is…..Yang but she is Yang. Weighing the options, Ruby had her confidant.


End file.
